With the development of display technologies, more and more wearable display devices are being applied in people's lives. These wearable display devices have achieved wide popularity for wearing convenience and good practicability.
Nowadays, common wearable display devices on the market are mainly divided into AR-type wearable display devices and VR-type wearable display devices. An AR-type wearable display device is also called an augmented reality type wearable display device which applies AR techniques to a wearable display device so as to superimpose a VR image on entity information that reflects the real world on a display screen of the AR-type wearable display device, thereby implementing a function of augmenting reality. A VR-type wearable display device is also called a virtual reality type wearable display device which applies VR techniques to a wearable display device so as to form a VR image via a display screen by utilizing a three dimensional dynamic vision environment simulated by a VR information processing unit thereof, i.e., VR information, thereby allowing users to immerse themselves in the three dimensional dynamic vision environment. Moreover, the VR-type wearable display device performs human-machine interaction by means of the VR information processing unit such that the user can experience an immersive feeling.
However, an existing wearable display device only supports AR display or VR display separately. When a user desires to experience different display modes, he/she has to change his/her wearable display device in order to satisfy the need, which degrades the user's use experience.